


Home at Last

by MyWaywardSelf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWaywardSelf/pseuds/MyWaywardSelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is always working away from home and Dean gets lonely a lot. One day he tries to replicate Cas' signature cookies when a surprise awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

Dean loved cookies but Cas' homemade pecan cookies were his favourite. Too bad he was never home enough to make them; Cas always had to work out of town. Whether he was in LA, Boston or Seattle he always seemed to be in every corner of America but with Dean

It had now been three weeks since they were last together for at least a day, Dean had lost count of how long it'd been since they were last together for a whole week. 

Castiel had the perfect job, he loved it, it actually made him happy. Dean hated it. It wasn't what he did, it was just how much of his time it took him. Dean would love nothing more than for Cas to be happy but what was the point if he never saw him. 

This was what was going through his mind when he picked up the pecans from the nearest Walmart

***

Castiel never liked flying, ironic because he flew more than anybody he had ever known. He was too high, he could almost touch heaven and heaven was not a place he wanted to be yet.

"Do you need a glass of water, sir," said the air stewardess.

"Huh, oh, no thank you." Cas replied with an awkward smile painted on his face. 

"First time flying?" She asked, sensing his discomfort.

"Not really."

“Some people just never get over it," she said, still without being rude, as she walked to the next person.

Castiel looked at the tv in the chair in front of him to see how long it was before he touched down. To his relief it was only an hour, he could last that long without going slightly insane. 

Half an hour later, the captain announced to the passengers that they were heading their descent to ‘Sunny Florida’- saying Cas was relieved was a massive understatement. The announcement woke the lady next to Cas up. She hadn’t disturbed Castiel all flight which fine to him: he just needed a bit of peace and quiet. 

“Sorry dear, I must have slept through the whole journey leaving you all alone.” She announced. 

“It’s fine, I needed some time to myself anyway.” 

“Is it your first time flying? You look incredibly nervous."

“No I’ve flown many a times,” he smiles and swallows hard before continuing “But I am nervous, I'll admit, I recently quit my job. My partner and I were never together enough. I’m here to surprise them."

“How romantic! What’s her name?”

“ _He_ is called Dean."

***

Dean was singing along to the radio, like every other time, in the impala on the way home. He needed something to fill the silence of every car journey. He was getting a few funny looks but right then he didn’t care, he only had one thing on his mind- Cas.

He had tried phoning him, texting, emailing, and skyping, but Cas was always busy at a conference or a sales pitch. You think he’d have time for his boyfriend even if it was for 5 minutes a day- Dean just wanted to hear his voice. He hadn’t heard his voice for what, 4 days? It was killing him, he had to phone him.

It took him all of 5 seconds to get to Cas’ number and hit dial, he waited for it to connect and then...straight to voicemail- typical. Dean wonders whether it’s a meeting or a pitch he’s at this time. 

Dean doesn’t even know what State his boyfriend is in. Last time he had any idea he knew he was travelling down the west coast- god knows where he is now.

He turned the radio off, he never for as long as he can remember has not had the radio on in his beloved car, But now he needed silence; he needed time to think. Where was his relationship with Cas really going? Yes, he had been with him for 2 years, but they’d been in the same house maybe half of that time . He just needed 10 minutes for a decision to form in his mind.

***

Flight 637 from JFK international airport landed at precisely 2:37pm eastern time. Enough time for Cas to be at Dean’s for a nice meal, if all went to plan. 

Cas was one of the last people to get off the plane, which didn't help because of how eager he was to get home. 

He picked up a drink from the nearest shop and then headed to pick up his luggage. He only had one bag (besides his almost empty backpack) and it was bright yellow; it shouldn't be too hard to miss.

But time passed, people leaving with their families and still Cas was stood waiting for his one single bag. 

Half an hour later, when the last family left and it was just him alone, he went the security guard at the back of the room. He was white, early thirties and had dirty blonde hair. 

“Excuse me, I’ve been stood here for 45 minutes and my luggage still hasn’t come. Where could it be?” Cas asked

“Er, if it’s not on the conveyor, it’s gone. I’m sorry dude, if you have your ID I can-” 

“My ID was in my wallet... which is in the case," Cas interrupted

“Well..I don’t think there’s anything we can do. I’m sorry."

“It’s fine, I’ll phone up later in the week or something. Thanks," Cas said trying his best not to be rude.

With that, Cas walked towards the exit with nothing on him but a virtually empty backpack and the clothes he was wearing. He headed to the taxi lay-by. It was then he realised he had no money. He would have to walk, in the Florida heat, in a fucking trench coat. 

***

The impala pulled up to 'their' driveway at 3pm eastern time. He used to love coming home from work to see Cas had been baking those beloved cookies of his but he hadn’t eaten a single cookie in 2 months. 

He decided to change that, Dean was planning on making cookies just like Cas does; too bad Cas never wrote down the recipe, this would be a whole lot of google and guesswork.

Before he got started, Dean thought it’d be best to have a quick shower. He slipped his jeans off and chucked his shirt into the corner of ‘their’ bedroom. He drops his underwear to the floor leaving him completely naked. He steps into the shower and turns on the water and lets it flow down his body.

20 minutes later, he steps out and dries himself off, throws some clothes on and heads towards the kitchen. He has no idea what he is doing but the cookies will remind him of Cas and that is something he really needs right now.

Dean grabs 'their' iPad off the coffee table and opens up google; from there he searches for a good enough recipe. As he finds one his phone rings- Sam.

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean, can you come over to Jess’ ASAP. I need to see you."

"Any particular reason?”

"I’ll tell you when you get here, just come over, please."

“Okay, yeah. See you in a bit."

Dean sighed and hung up the phone. This is going to be another few hours wasted. He left the kitchen as he left it, he can put the food away and make the cookies when he returns. Dean grabbed his jacket and locked the door before starting the impala for the second time that day.

***

“Thanks Sam,” Castiel said into his phone

“No problem Cas, I can keep him here for a few hours." 

“Okay awesome. That should be enough time." 

“What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe cook us a meal or something."

“Aww, I’ll text you when he’s leaving”

“Thanks Sam, really appreciate it,” said Cas hanging up his cell phone.

Cas estimated it would take him another 20 minutes to get to the house and he was melting. It was a very bad idea to travel down from Boston in a trench coat but how could he foresee his luggage would get stolen. He was exhausted, hungry and quite frankly, pissed off. Right now, he just wanted to see the smile on Dean’s face when he saw him. That what kept him walking. 

Twenty minutes later Cas was walking up to the door; when he got there his heart stopped. He thought he had left his key in his wallet, good thing he took it out before he got on the plane. He put his key in the lock and twisted, the brown, oak door opened and was hit with the refreshing cool of the air conditioning. That was a lot better. 

The first thing Cas did was have a shower, he felt horrible and stuffy. For the second time that day the shower was on. For a solid 10 minutes, Cas just stood there with the water rushing down his back. The water felt good, it was cool but he had to actually wash himself and he did. 10 more minutes passed before he got out and dried himself off.

Once he was completely dry, Cas got changed, he threw on some jeans and one of Dean’s shirts because most of his own had been stolen. He walked from their bedroom towards the kitchen- he was going to bake.

It was a toss up between pie or his signature cookies, he couldn’t decide but he knew he had to make cookies when the ingredients were spread out for him. He wondered what they were doing there and came to the conclusion that the only plausible reason was that Dean was going to try and replicate his own creation. Maybe he should write it down and leave it lying around so Dean can ‘accidently’ find it. Maybe later.

Cas started on the cookies following his step by step guide in his mind. Dean always loved his cookies, Cas knew that, but this time he had to make them twice as good. It took him almost 2 hours and once he looked at the time he realised Dean should be here any time now.

He checked his phone, he had one text from Sam: ‘Dean’s just left, should be back to yours in 20 minutes.’ Shit, that left Cas less than five minutes.

The cookies were done but Cas looked a mess, he quickly went to the bedroom and swapped his current shirt for another one of Dean’s. He hopefully won’t mind. 

***

“All he wanted was to fucking catch up, and I spent 3 hours there,” Dean said to the empty passenger seat. 

Dean turned the radio on although he was a minute away from home. The minute passed and he pulled up to the driveway. He stepped out of the impala, locked it and headed to the front door. He stood at the door for 10 seconds in a trance, thinking of how isolated he had been recently. He really needs Cas.

Dean put his key in the lock, twisted in and pushed the door open.

“Hello baby,” Cas said from the sofa. He had been sat there for 5 minutes waiting for the door to open.

Dean didn’t reply for a good amount of seconds, “C..cas, I thought you were in- not here- why are you here?”

“I quit.”

“What do you mean you quit?! You love that freaking job!”

“Yeah, but I love you more.”

A smile started to form on Dean’s lips; he couldn’t hold it back no matter how hard he tried. “But, you still loved that job! What are you going to do now?"

“Maybe I’ll take up baking. Cookie?” Cas stood up offering the tray to Dean who still stood in shock. 

"No thanks," Dean replied whilst grabbing the tray and setting it down next to them. Dean pulled Cas closer and held him in his arms resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Are you crying Dean?" 

"No of course not, that would be silly!" Dean protested.

Cas pulled back and put his hand behind Dean’s neck and leaned in for a kiss, he was taken aback by Dean’s passion as their lips touched for the first time in weeks. The kiss was soft and loving and neither, Cas nor Dean, wanted it to end, they were fine with it lasting until they fell asleep. 

***

The air was cool and the room was dark but Dean and Cas couldn’t tell because they were fast asleep. An hour or two after Dean got back, they fell asleep in each other’s arms while watching some crappy tv show. 

It was around 11:30 when either of them showed signs of getting up: Cas kicked out in his sleep waking Dean. 

"God damnit Cas," Dean said to the air. He tried to get back to sleep but couldn't and didn't want to wake Cas yet. So, he did the only reasonable thing he could think of- got himself a cookie. 

"Hey!" Cas said in a playful manner. Dean almost jumped out of his seat when Cas shouted from behind him.

"Well you weren't eating them, were you?"

"So? That doesn't mean you can eat all of them in the middle of the night!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Replied Dean with a smirk as he picked up one of the two remaining cookies.

Cas stretched his arm over to Dean but he was never as quick as his boyfriend. As Cas stretched over Dean their heads got closer and closer; Dean gave him a quick kiss, giving him enough time to stand up and devour his prize. 

“There’s one more, race you?” Dean proposed.

“Sure after 3. 1, 2..” On two Cas dived forward grabbing the final cookie and slowly ate it infront of Dean.

“That’s just cheating!”

“I made them!”

“Maybe so, but still. Anyway, we should get to bed”

“Agreed”

With that the two of them headed to their bedroom, got undressed and got comfortable before Cas planted his head in Dean’s chest. Cas felt Dean’s arms wrapped around him and a little smile formed across his face. He could happily stay like this for the rest of his life.

“G’night Dean, love you”

“I love you too, my little angel”


End file.
